Pro Kontra 69
by minae cute
Summary: Dedicated to FID #6 tema '69'. Itachi dan Kyuubi sangat bertolak belakang mengenai angka 69, dapatkah pemikiran mereka dapat disatukan?


09 September 2014

**Summary : Dedicated to FID #6 tema '69'. **Itachi dan Kyuubi sangat bertolak belakang mengenai angka 69, dapatkah pemikiran mereka dapat disatukan?

.

.

**Pro Kontra 69**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Dedicated to FID #6 : 69**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat siang pemirsa sekalian, bertemu lagi dengan saya, Konan... Dalam talk show tercinta kita, 'Pro kontra'." ujar seorang presenter perempuan berambut biru pendek dengan origami berbentuk bunga sebagai jepit rambutnya, "Seperti judul talk show, kita akan membahas dua orang yang menyukai dan membenci suatu hal... Dan tema kali ini sangatlah unik, karena setiap orang yang mendengarnya pasti akan berpikir akan hal yang menyenangkan." Presenter itupun tersipu akan ucapannya sendiri, "Baiklah, tema kali ini adalah '69'." Sontak semua penonton yang ada di ruangan itu pun menjadi gaduh, "Bisa tenang sebentar... Sebelum ke acara inti saya akan kenalkan dulu dua narasumber kita," tunjuknya pada dua orang pemuda yang duduk bersebelahan. "Sebelah kanan narasumber yang sangat menyukai angka 69, Itachi Uchiha."

"Hai," sapa pemuda berambut _raven_ panjang dikuncir kuda, bermata mata _onix_ dan terdapat dua garis disekitar hidungnya yang menyerupai keriput.

"Dan disebelah kiri narasumber yang membenci angka 69, Kyuubi Kurama." Presenter menunjuk Kyuubi.

"Hai," sapa pemuda berambut _red-orange_ dan bermata _ruby._

"YAOI!" Celetuk salah seorang pemirsa wanita dengan semangat 69.

"HUUUU!" Sorak para pemirsa yang lain, hingga membuat suasana studio menjadi ramai.

"Oke, para pemirsa sekalian bisa tenang sebentar." Presenter berusaha untuk menenangkan suasana yang tiba-tiba gaduh karena teriakan seorang fujoshi, "Uchiha-san, apa alasan anda menyukai angka 69?" Tanya Konan setelah suasana studio mulai kondusif.

"Angka 69 menurutku sangat unik dan mempunyai banyak arti seperti, jika angka 6 dibalik akan menjadi 9, begitu pula sebaliknya, apabila digabung akan menjadi angka 8, seperti simbol Yin dan Yang, sebagai simbol kebaikan dan keburukan, dan sebagainya, oh ya, yang lebih disukai mungkin kegiatan bermanja dengan pasangan." Itachi mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sorakan dari pemirsa studio.

"Kegiatan bermanja dengan pasangannya?" Celetuk Kyuubi dengan polosnya.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jangkrik tanda keadaan di studio sunyi dalam sekejap, _Dia beneran gak tau atau pura-pura? _Batin semua orang yang ada di studio.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarkannya padamu." Itachi menawarkan hal yang menyenangkan pada Kyuubi yang baru dikenalnya, "Dan mungkin kau akan merasa ketagihan dengan angka 69." Imbuhnya menjanjikan.

"Boleh..." tanpa pikir panjang Kyuubi mengiyakan ajakan Itachi tanpa mengetahui bahaya yang akan menghadangnya nanti.

Croootttt...

Seketika di dalam studio pun dipenuhi oleh banjir _noseblend, _karena mendengar obrolan singkat antara Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Sepertinya kalian bisa berdiskusi masalah itu diluar studio." Saran Konan sembari mengelap _noseblend _yang masih mengalir deras.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" Kyuubi bingung melihat seluruh orang yang ada di studio ber-_noseblend-_ria.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," _Dia manusia dari planet mana, kenapa tak mengetahui masalah seperti ini? _Konan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin dengan kelakuan Kyuubi, "Bisa bicarakan kenapa anda sangat membenci angka 69?" Tanyanya mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topik semula.

"Karena angka 69 mengingatkanku akan tanggal 6 bulan 9, pukul 06.09 WK, dimana aku kehilangan kekasihku akibat kecelakaan montor... Aku yang salah karena waktu itu tak bisa mengantarkannya kuliah, jadi terpaksa dia berangkat sendiri dengan mengendarai sepeda montor walaupun kurang bisa menyetir..." jelas Kyuubi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bagaimanapun menguak kejadian pahit sungguhlah menyakitkan.

"Maaf telah membuat anda bersedih... Tetapi bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?" Konan tampak ragu untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Tidak masalah... Jika ingin bertanya silahkan saja, bukankah ini acara _talk show_?" Kyuubi mempersilahkan pembawa acara untuk bertanya.

"Apakah kekasih anda seorang... Pemuda?" Tanya Konan dengan kata pemuda agak pelan.

"Iya, kekasihku seorang pemu-Pertanyaan apa itu? Kekasihku seorang perempuanlah..." Kyuubi bersungut-sungut akan ucapannya.

"Yach..." terdengar nada tak suka dari para _fujoshi _yang mengharapkan Itachi dan Kyuubi bisa bersatu, terlebih saat keduanya akan mempraktekkan adegan 69.

"Oh, oke... Kurama-san, bisa jelaskan apa yang anda lakukan di saat tanggal 6 bulan 9 jam 06.09 WK?" Tanya Konan penasaran.

"Aku tak bisa keluar rumah disaat tanggal itu, selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan disaat jam itu enh mengapa tubuhku selalu menggigil." Jelas Kyuubi menyiratkan rasa ketakutan.

"Tenanglah..." Itachi yang duduk disebelah Kyuubi pun menenangkannya dengan menepuk bahunya.

"HINT!" Teriak seorang _fujoshi _sembari mengambil gambar melalui kamera ketika melihat kedekatan Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Huuu!" Sorak pemirsa lainnya, namun ada pula yang ikutan mengambil gambar.

"Saya turut prihatin dengan keadaan anda..." Konan menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya karena telah menguak luka lama Kyuubi.

"Tak masalah." Kyuubi menjawab singkat.

"Uchiha-san, apa yang anda lakukan dengan kesenangan terhadap angka 69?"

"Saya membuat 'Caffe 69' dengan berbagai macam perabotan berbentuk '69'." Jelas Itachi penuh antusias.

"Menarik sekali, mungkin Kurama-san tidak akan mau datang ke caffe Uchiha-san." Duga Konan mengingat Kyuubi membenci angka 69.

"Jangankan mendatangi caffe itu, mendengarnya saja aku sudah mau muntah." Kyuubi menghela napas lelah.

"Kalau begitu kau harus datang ke caffe milikku." Itachi memutuskan sesuka hatinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kyuubi tak habis pikir dengan apa yang didengarnya saat ini.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku akan membuatmu menyukai angka 69." Itachi begitu yakin jika dirinya akan membuat Kyuubi menyukai angka 69.

"Keteguhan yang bagus, Uchiha-san. Kalau begitu, kami akan mengundang kalian berdua kembali kesini jika Kurama-san sudah menyukai angka 69." Konan tampak tertarik dengan kisah Itachi dan Kyuubi selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, semoga saja kalian tak bosan melihat wajah kami." Itachi yakin jika dirinya bisa membuat Kyuubi menyukai angka 69 secepatnya.

"Saya salut dengan kesunguhan hati Uchiha-san... Biar lebih menarik lagi bagimana jika diberi jangka waktu untuk membuat Kurama-san menyukai angka 69?" Saran presenter itu memberikan tantangan.

"Sebulan lagi, tepat ditanggal 6 September jadwalkan siaran 'Pro Kontra' untuk kami." Itachi memberikan waktu pembuktian akan janjinya.

"Bagus... jika begitu, mari kita bertemu lagi pada tanggal 6 September." Konan sangat menantikan kejadian itu, "Sebelum memulai lebih jauh, apakah Kurama-san bersedia menerima tantangan ini? Bagaimana pun juga kesanggupan andalah yang paling penting."

"Aku bersedia, lagipula keadaanku sangatlah menyebalkan." _Semoga saja aku bisa melaluinya dengan baik. _Harap Kyuubi yang sudah lelah dengan kebenciannya terhadap angka 69.

"Baiklah para pemirsa sekalian, jika anda penasaran dengan hasil yang dilakukan Uchiha-san, saksikanlah tayangan 'Pro Kontra' pada tanggal 6 September mendatang dan terimakasih telah menyaksikan tayangan ini." Konan pun menutup acaranya dengan bersalaman bersama Itachi dan Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya, Nae mengucapkan hapy anivessary FID #6, semoga makin berjaya dan makin banyak karya yang dihasilkan oleh author-author fujodanshi sekalian. Gomen, Nae hanya bisa memberikan karya perdana Nae untuk FID seperti ini.

Awalnya banyak ide yang berkemkang saat mengetahui tema FID kali ini, namun ide itu tiba-tiba buyar entah kemana dan hanya menyisakan cerita ini, semoga kalian menyukainya, terimakasih.

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan kemudian, tanggal 6 September

"Selamat siang pemirsa sekalian, bertemu kembali dengan saya dan dua narasumber kita yang tak asing lagi, Uchiha Itachi dan Kurama Kyuubi." Konan antusias mengenalkan bintang tamunya kali ini.

"Hai," sapa Itachi dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

"Sebelum memulai acara hari ini, alangkah baiknya jika kita melihat episode 'Pro kontra' sebulan lalu dengan tema '69'." Konan, Itachi, Kyuubi dan para pemirsa lainnya pun melihat layar yang terdapat preview mengenai episode '69'. "Ya seperti itulah episode dengan tema '69' dan sekarang kita dapat membuktikan hasil dari tantangan yang kami berikan, terbukti dari kehadiran Kurama-san disini." Jelas Konan setelah tayangan '69' berakhir. "Uchiha-san bagaimana anda membuat Kurama-san menyukai angka 69?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku mengajaknya ke caffe ku dan menguncinya disana agar terbiasa dengan angka 69." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Betulkah seperti itu Kurama-san?" Konan memastikan ucapan Itachi.

"Ya, ditambah tiap dia memaksaku melakukan kegiatan 69 bersamany-

"Kyuu-chan apa kau mau ku rape disini?" Ancam Itachi dengan seringaiannya mesumnya.

"Jangan harap, keriput sialan!" Umpat Kyuubi walau tersirat rasa takut didalamnya.

"KYAAA!" Sontak seluruh studio pun menjadi banjir _noseblend_ disaat mendengar percakapan antara Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Baiklah pemirsa baik dirumah maupun studio mengenai tantangan yang kami berikan pada Uchiha-san... Dan dari percakapan mereka, kalian bisa mengetahui terapi apa yang dilakukan Uchiha-san untuk menghilangkan kebencian Kurama-san terhadap angka 69... Sekian dan terimakasih telah melihat acara ini." Konan pun mengakhiri acara yang dipandunya.

Untuk menghilangkan segala sesuatu yang kita benci ataupun takuti, kita dharuskan mendekati hal itu agar menjadi terbiasa dengannya, kehadiran seseorang disekitar juga diperlukan untuk mensuport kita, dan Itachi pun telah membuktikan terapi ampuhnya agar Kyuubi bisa menyukai 69, bagaimana dengan terapi kalian?

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**


End file.
